The Rest is History
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: She's scared she's going to lose her best friend. He's scared he's going to lose the love of his life. They're both scared of what the future holds. And when they finally let go of their fears? The rest, folks, is history.


** After watching the season finale, I had to write something. I just****…couldn't stay away. I've been waiting to write something for The Crazy Ones for a while now and now that the season is over I find it's the perfect opportunity! **

** This is my first time writing anything for The Crazy Ones and I****'m excited to see what you guys think! I'm a big Sydrew fan…so that's going to happen. XD Actually, that's what this story mostly revolves around. :) It picks up right after Sydney kisses Andrew. And if notice at the end, she acts like she wants to get away for a year, meaning either she wants to get away from an awkward thing with Andrew…or she wants to get away with Andrew for a year. I'm hoping for the latter. :) There's going to be some action because the show doesn't really have action and who doesn't like a little action. ;)**

** Thank you for reading!**

** Disclaimer: Any character/plot line that you recognize I do not own..anything you don****'t recognize I do own! Whoo!**

** Sydney****'s POV**

"Well?" I asked quietly. His mouth gaped like he was about to say something but he produced no sound. His eyes were wide and his feet shifted as if he were embarrassed. That's when I knew.

"Alright, I get it. I'll um…I'll see you later."

I quickly hopped off the Allstate box and pushed it back to where it was supposed to be with my foot. I made sure not to look at his face as I left, even though he turned toward me and I heard his voice as the door closed behind me.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I tried to walk normally. Some people glanced at me but no one stopped me. Soon, I found my parents in my dad's office.

"How'd it go?" My mom quickly asked.

"What's the temperature like in Morocco?" I asked breathlessly, trying to stop any sob that came to my throat.

"What?" My mom reached out like she was going to hug me but I turned away and started walking.

"It doesn't matter, actually, dad, could you take Mr. Princess for like - a year?" My walking turned into running and I reached the elevators before them.

"Sydney, where are you going?" My dad called as I stepped into the car.

"I'm…I'm going home. You don't mind, right dad?" I asked, my eyes pleading. The last thing I saw before the doors slid shut was him shaking his head no.

As I was finally alone, I allowed some tears to fall from my eyes. I knew he had moved on. I should've just let him be happy with his life. I pushed him away and he found a nice girl who he deserved. And now I've gone and messed all that up for him…again.

I didn't want to lose my best friend. I wanted him around so we could talk through the hard days, so that we could cuddle on the couch through the sick days and so we could laugh through the good days.

But now it seemed like I wouldn't get any of that anymore. My heart broke into a million pieces when he got together with Ally and I tried my best to let him move on. I tried my best not to let him notice I was hurting more than I had ever hurt before. I tried my best to tell myself that I wasn't in love with him but I knew that wasn't true.

I didn't have a car currently, so I was stuck to walking the distance to home. I took it slow, allowing myself some time to think. Andrew was probably telling Ally all about how I just kissed him and now she was going to hate me. That was going to be awkward. It'll be awkward around Andrew and Ally and then Zach and Lauren were going to feel awkward and -

"Hey, watch out!" The voice was faint as I looked to my left to find it. Instead of a person, I saw a fast moving car coming toward me, honking its horn.

I gasped and tried to back up, but I was too slow and the car was moving too fast to stop. It hit hard and it pushed me forward a couple feet. Pain radiated throughout my body and my head hit the road hard.

I heard people screaming and car doors slamming. Suddenly, a young man was kneeling next to me.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't see - oh my God. You're bleeding. Someone call 911!" He cradled my head and kept talking to me. I raised my hand slowly and brought it to my head. The warm liquid spilled through my fingers and I winced.

"It's okay, an ambulance is on it's way. Can you hear me? What's your name?" The man kept asking questions but no matter how hard I tried to make my mouth move it wouldn't. He must have noticed, because he began searching my pockets for identification. I knew I didn't have any. I heard sirens in the distance.

"Hear that? The ambulance is on its way. Hang on, hang on," he said.

But that was the last thing I heard him say.

…

**Andrew's POV**

I sat in Sydney's office for a minute, digesting what just happened. She walked out a couple minutes ago, not even giving me a chance to respond.

I had thought I was over her. I thought that I was going to be able to move on with my life and we could just be friends. Then she kissed me…and I realized that that could never happen.

Just like before, my heart had raced, my hands had become sweaty, and my breathing hitched. She pulled away too soon and I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. Unfortunately, she took that as rejection and ran away. She ran from me and what we could be.

But why did I want anything with her? I was with Ally and I was happy! Sydney had already rejected me once, although I understood her point of view. It wasn't like I wasn't scared of losing my best friend either but I couldn't deny how I felt about her.

I looked around aimlessly, trying to collect my thoughts. My eyes suddenly fell on a picture that was perched on Sydney's desk. I picked it up gently and couldn't help but smile at the image.

It was all of us. Zach, Lauren, Simon, Sydney, and me. We had just finished our annual softball game and Simon had grouped us all around for a team shot. Zach and jumped on Simon's back as Lauren couched down in front, giving the camera a thumbs up. Sydney had wrapped her arms around my neck and I had instinctively slid my own arms around her waist. We were the only two not looking at the camera, opting instead to look at each other with large and true smiles on both of our faces.

I looked up from the photo and out onto the floor. Ally was busy typing away on her computer and suddenly my smile vanished. Why couldn't I smile like that with Ally? Why couldn't I be that comfortable with Ally?

I knew why.

I didn't love her like I loved Sydney.

I gripped the picture so I didn't drop it. Where the hell did that come from? How did I know I even loved Sydney?

I placed the picture down again but I didn't look away. I kept looking at it like it was going to give me an answer. It didn't.

"What am I doing?" I groaned, sinking into Sydney's chair.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ally's voice reached my ears and I shot up in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Again, I was going to ask you the same thing." She smiled. "What are you doing in Sydney's office? Where's Sydney?"

"I, uh - " What did I say? "I don't know. I came in here looking for her."

"Oh. So…why did you look so melodramatic just now?" She joked. Her tone was light, but I could hear the curiosity burning behind it.

"It's nothing. Really." I tried to brush it off and took her hand gently. It didn't have the same effect on me as it did before.

"Are you sure? You look kind of out of it," she said, placing her hand on my cheek. The same fire that had been in her touch wasn't there.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled lightly.

"Okay." She looked around quickly, then placed a light kiss on my lips. It felt cold compared to the kiss that Sydney had given me only minutes earlier. What the hell was happening to me?

"See you tonight? My place, popcorn and movie night?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course," I responded.

"See you then." She let go of my hand left the office, leaving me alone.

Turning around, I looked at the picture again. I hadn't noticed before how bright Sydney's eyes were.

Frustrated, I ran my hands through my hair and hit my head against the wall.

"Dammit."

…

**Sydney's POV**

"Hey, I - I think she's waking up." That voice fluttered through my mind again. I tried to place it, but I couldn't. My eyes opened slowly, and my head pounded with the motion. Finally, I was able to pry them open but was only met with a bright light.

"It's okay, hey, do you know where you are?" The voice asked again. Everything suddenly came into focus. A glass wall, an array of machines, white sheets…great.

"The hospital," I croaked.

"Um, yeah." I noticed it was the same man that had knelt by my side on the street. "Here, let me get you some water. The nurse went to go get a doctor."

He stood and filled a glass with water from a nearby pitcher. I noticed his hand was shaking.

"You're Sydney, right? The doctors…they ran DNA on you when they couldn't find identification. You really should carry something with you at all times in case something like this happens. But hey, what do I know? I'm just a barista."

He handed me the cup and I took a shaking sip. "You make coffee?"

His eyes widened as if that was the last question he expected me to ask. "Um, yeah. I work in the Starbucks on 3rd street. Listen, I am so so _so_ sorry - "

"It's okay. I'm the one that walked into the street." I chuckled slightly, but immediately regretted it was pain shot through my side. "Ow."

"Yeah, the doctors said that you had a few cracked ribs. And a concussion. But other than that you were really lucky."

I nodded, taking another sip of water. I looked over at the man who was fidgeting in his seat. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear and he kept rubbing the stubble on his chin. He was well built, and I could clearly see defined arm muscles through his light gray shirt.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Matt. Matt Brown."

"That's…a very generic name." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I know. I get that a lot." I decided I liked his smile.

"Ms. Roberts?" The doctor slid into the room like a ghost and smiled at the both of us.

"Yep, that's me." I tried to sit up a little, but the pain was too much.

"Careful, you've got some cracked ribs there. That plus a concussion. You were lucky."

"That's what Matt said." Matt looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"We should only need to keep you here for a couple of days, just to monitor your recovery. Is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

"Um, my dad, probably. Simon Roberts."

"Is he your emergency contact?" The doctor asked, flipping through my chart.

"Yeah, he's on there somewhere."

"Excellent. I'll be right back." The doctor left us alone and Matt let out a breath he was holding.

"Roberts? As in, Roberts and Roberts?" He asked, his bright blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh man. I hit an advertising guru." He moaned, putting his head in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me with an expression I could only call adorable.

"I'm sorry…again. But it is kind of odd that you would walk right into the middle of a busy street." He joked.

"Yeah I was…a bit distracted." I muttered.

"I can tell." He smirked. "Care to share? Or is it personal?"

"Personal." I responded. Not that Matt wasn't nice, but I didn't feel like discussing my personal life with the guy who accidentally hit me with his car.

"Okay," he held his hands up in surrender. "I won't pry."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So, um, I hate to leave you here, and trust me, I'm not running away from anything - but I have to get back to work…"

"You go. Don't worry, I'm not going to press any charges against you." I smiled.

"Okay," he grinned. "Thank you. I'll come back later, if you're still here. To check up." He stood and grabbed his coat, but I could tell he wanted to say something else.

"How about we just do this?" I acted suddenly, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen that was sitting on the nightstand next to me. I quickly scratched out my number and ripped out the page, handing it to him.

"Text me. Maybe…maybe we could meet for coffee sometime." He took the paper gingerly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He nodded once then left the room, looking back at me before he stepped into the elevator. After he left, I found my heart pounding. My heart still longed for Andrew…but Matt wasn't too bad himself. I really liked Matt…but I loved Andrew.

I let my head fall down to my pillow, my eyes squeezing shut at my conflicting thoughts.

"Dammit."

** I hope you enjoyed it! I plan to have many chapters for this story, so I hope all goes well! Thank you all! Please read, review, and enjoy!**


End file.
